


Together at Last: The Beginning

by Bad_W0lf_Girl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_W0lf_Girl/pseuds/Bad_W0lf_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place with Rose and Tentoo sitting with their twins while Rose tells them a story of one of their long ago journeys. Once they are in bed Tentoo goes to Tourchwood to finish up something and Rose remembers a time long ago, when she was starting out with the Tenth Doctor, it was when they first discovered their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at Last: The Beginning

Chapter One

"Tell us another one Mummy!" The playful chuckle of 6 year old Lilly called as she and her twin bounced on their Dad's lap. "Oh yes Mummy! One more please! Then we will go to bed! We promise!"Gavan could not help but chime in as he too giggled. "Oh come one Mummy, you can't just tell them one story and not another. What kind of story teller are you?" John "The Doctor" Smith teased Rose while he tickled the kids in his lap. "You are not helping, you know that." Rose shakes her head and leaned back in the rocking chair and fell silent for a moment. "Hmm what can I tell you next about our journey in the Big Blue Box that would not keep you up all night." She looked at her Doctor and smiled. "Oh, I know just the one. Do you remember the time we nearly crash landed into the year 8012? The Sisters of Plenitude had changed from creating a new race for the shear purpose of curing people to trying to bring back the Cybermen for their own gain?" The Doctor nodded and laughed. "Oh yea, but I think that is a story for another time."

Rose fell silent while the children watched her with large eyes and then Rose smiled. "The Doctor and I had been traveling in the TARDIS, this would be my first real trip with him after he had Regenerated from the first Doctor I had met. We had traveled to Barcelona." The Doctor looked down at the Twins and winked. "The Planet." He added in then looked back at Rose with a nod after she gave him a look. "I am sorry, I won't interrupt again, you are the one telling the story not me." He winked at her and she shakes her head. "Good because of you do then you can go to bed early and not hear the story at all." Rose teased playfully to the delight of the children as once more they fell into a fit of laughter. "Ok calm down or we will have to wait till tomorrow night to hear about this place that we landed at." That got not just the Twins attention but the Doctor's as well and then fell silent while the Twins rested their head against the Doctor's chest and he wrapped his arms around them, holding them close.

"Ok so Barcelona, a planet that looked like it had been created from a story book. It had dragons and dwarves, demons and giants and we landed right before a war that could have destroyed the planet." She watched the reactions on the kids face and then looked at her Doctor who winked at her, knowing that she had chosen just the right story to tell the Twins right before bed. "So the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed in this forest just outside this enormous castle and when I stepped out I was so expecting something more like the real Barcelona so you can just imagine the shock when I opened the door and walked out. The Doctor however was watching me and my reaction and had a good laugh about it." She could not help but laugh now at the memory of the Doctor leaning against the opening of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with his arms folded over his chest and laughed as he took in her reaction. She had looked at him and shock her head as she looked around. "Oh the trees there had been so large and so massive, the were taller than the Eiffel Tower and the branches so full and thick!"

She had to close her eyes so she could picture everything just as it had the moment she walked out. "I could hear birds singing, but if you ask me, I think they might have been phoenixes and not actual birds at all! I remember looking at the walls of the castle that was near us and thinking that it was not possible for something to be so large. But the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. brought on some strange creatures, so human like yet so tall! Even the children towered over us! They invited us into their large castle to speak with the Giant King, he had been intrigued with the tiny Blue Box that had landed in their forest. So the Doctor was quite eager to indulge the King and the other Giants stories of his travels, just as I am telling you." She smiled down at the twins who seemed to hang on their mother's every word.

The Twins sat silently in their dad's lap, elbows propped on their knees while head's rested on the palms of their hands, it would seem that even the Doctor was just as interested and eager to hear the story play out through Rose's eyes even though he had been there himself. But it was as she had said, their first adventure after his regeneration and the attack on Earth from the Sycorax. Rose took a drink from her bottle of water and then set it down just enjoying the looks on her family's face, a family that even to this day, she never thought she would have. "So where was I?" She asked and Lilly piped up before her brother. " Mommy it was the part where you and the Doctor was telling the Giants about all his travels!" Rose nodded her head and leaned forward to gently press a finger to her nose. "That’s right!" She smiled.

"So there we were, sitting with these huge Giants and telling them what all he has done and the different planets and times he has been to. They had to give us these tiny plates and these tiny cups so that we could have food and drink, you see they thought it rude to not offer guests food and drink while they tell stories." The Twins chuckled at that and Rose winked at her Doctor before she started back up again. "When the Doctor had told them a few stories someone came in and told the King that something was going on outside, and that is when I heard it for the first time in my entire life." She paused for dramatic effect before her Doctor roared loudly and Rose laughed. "Dragons!"

"Dragons?" The Twins chimed in together and Rose modded her head. "Yes Dragons, and they were huge with large leathery wings that would have blown our house away!" She remembered the feel of the wind as one of them landed right outside the walls. "It was a telepath like the Face of Boe was, but when she touched your mind, it was like nothing that I could describe." She looked at her Doctor and shook his head. "I have felt many things but there is no other way to describe the feeling of something as old and ancient as a Dragon." He would say as if trying to help her with this part. "It truly was an experience, that is for sure and one that I will never forget ether." Rose finished off for him.

"She told the Giant King that he had three days to return what was taken from her or she would insure that all his lands and his castle was burnt to the ground and before letting the King respond flew off into the sky followed by the four other dragons who had come with her. The Doctor turned to look up at the King who shook his head. "It was those damned demons! They have this ability to make themselves look like us. It was them that took whatever it is that the damned Dragon thinks we took, I can assure you of that! But try and tell her anything to the contrary and you will have a fight

on your hands that you don’t want to deal with, of that I can promise." Said the King and walked sadly back into his castle with his head hung low. The Doctor and I knew that we had to find out for ourselves just what was going on, and I knew I wanted to see what these demons where that the King had told us about!"

Rose remembered the feeling well of rushing into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the Doctor and scanning the world for other creatures and then they took off to where these Demons could be found, leaving the King and his people with a promise that they would figure out what was going on before the Dragons came back to make good on their promise. Rose was not sure just how they could manage that in three days but she had to have faith that the Doctor knew what he was doing after all he had been at this a very long time, or so he had always reminded her.

"We made it to the Demons lands, not at all what you would think of for Demons to live, it was in the heart of the forest and lived in the trees as if they were elves. In fact." She leaned forward and the Twins did the same to hear her better and the looks on their faces was something that she loved most about kids. "I would not put it past them that they actually had been Elves at some point in their lives, but magic had changed them!" The Twins laughed and leaned back against their Dad's chest as Rose leaned back in the rocker. "When they came out to meet with us they did not seem too surprised to see us coming out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and that had both me and the Doctor kind of worried."

They had been expected and several Demons had come out to wait for them to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Rose had been a little nervous when she and the Doctor came out surrounded by these weird antlered creatures with fair features, silvery blue eyes, white black hair, and long pointed ears. They had not been treated with hospitality as they had with the Giants but as if they were prisoners. Come to find out that these creatures thought anything new or strange belonged to them, and they demanded to know how the Blue Box worked.

"How scared were you Mummy?" Asked Lilly but Gavan scoffed and shook his head. "Mummy and Daddy were not scared!" He then looked over at the Doctor with questioning eyes. "Right Daddy?" The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, I was not scared at all, I had a plan forming even as we walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S." and Rose shook her head and laughed. "Oh really? Do you care to tell this part of the story then since you had the plan?" She asked and he shook his head. "No Dear, you tell it so well that I would hate to diminish any part of the telling!" He said with a laugh and Rose picked up a stuffed animal off the dresser that was next to her and threw it at him. "The couch for you tonight." She said and then settled back in to finish the story.

"They had in fact taken several things from the Dragons as well as the Giants and even from another group that we had not met yet and from the looks of the things, it was Dwarves!" Gavan looked up at that and grinned. "Like in Lord of the Rings!" Rose nodded her head, her grin just as big as his. "Yes! Just like in Lord of the Rings! In fact that is how I guessed who they belonged to, there was Dwarvish writing on some of the things that I had found while I was looking around to try and find a way back

to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor on the other hand was busy with his Sonic Screwdriver and scanning things left and right."

It was true, she had watched him scanning all sorts of things till he had found it, this odd looking object, it looked like a huge jeweled egg and according to the Doctor, this was the thing that the Dragon had wanted back so badly. "It was one of her eggs that these Demons had taken, but to throw off the scent from themselves they disguised themselves as Giants. There is more here, not just from the Dragons, seems our friends here have been taking things from everyone. Very important things at that, things that if not returned, will start a war that will destroy this planet!" Rose looked up from one of the Dwarvish cups to see the expression on the Doctor's face and knew that this was something big. "Well then we need to get out of here and return all these things and let them all know that it was the Demons who took them."

"The Demons had not visited us at all, but kept trying to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S. However when they discovered that there was nothing they could do they finally came down to talk to us. "You will tell us the secret to your blue box." One of the Demons said in a raspy voice but we did not tell them anything, at least not yet anyways. The Doctor had an idea that was going to save us all. So he told them that if they helped him bring all these things to the Blue Box, he would show them all the secrets that it held." The Twins looked up at her with wide eyes and Gavan was the only one to speak. "They did not believe that did they?"

"We went out with these Demons, they carried all their stolen treasure with them. But the Doctor still did not even reveal to me what his plan was, it seemed as though we were going to be giving these creatures what they wanted, the T.A.R.D.I.S. and a safe place for them to keep all their things in while having the ability to not only time travel but to also travel throughout space." Rose was interrupted however by the Doctor "You see kids, your Mother here did not believe that I actually had a good plan. Just because I did not tell her what I was going to do did not mean that I was just going to give them what they wanted." He looked at Rose and actually winced at the look she gave him.

"Sofa, for a week. Want to add more time to that?" This had both parents and children laughing and Rose cleared her throat and took another drink of water before she continued. "As your Father has stated, he indeed had a plan but had kept me in the dark." She said and shakes her head. "And oh what a plan it was, you see the second the egg got out into the night and the moon hit it just right it started cracking." She had to close her eyes so she could get the details just right. "I remember there being this light, but it was not the kind of light from the sun or a light that comes from a bulb. It was brighter, purer and as it hit parts of the shell, the jewels glistened and danced around us all. There was this pulsing feeling that could be felt, as if it was seeking out something that had the same pulse beat."

Rose remembered that it was not something that she felt around her, but in her, like a rattle in her bones. She sat there with the Doctor and watched as this egg started to fully hatch, and she took his hand in hers out of instinct. "But mummy, what was in the egg!" The sound of Lilly's voice had

brought her back to where she was and she had to blink a few times just to clear her head of the memories she just had. "It was a Dragon that was in there! Mummy and Daddy said that it belonged to them so it HAS to be a baby dragon!" All Rose did was placed her fingers to her lips and looked at the kids and they sighed and did the same before looking up at the Doctor and he looked at them then at Rose who held her finger to her lips and he sighed doing the same.

"It was a baby dragon, but what is more important is that this pulse that we all had been feeling was actually the baby projecting it's mental cries for it's mother." She looked at each of her children and smiled softly. "You see, there is this bond between a mother and her children that can be felt quite strongly, well you have these Dragons who have that telepathic ability and that bond can actually be physically felt by any around when that child calls out for their mother." She told them and they laughed. "Kinda like how you can tell when me and Lilly are playing when we should be sleeping?" Gavan asked and Rose nodded her head. "Yep! Just like that!" The Twins looked at each other and gulped.

"Out of nowhere was this mighty roar and several Dragons came out of the night sky and landed all around us but left room for the Sapphire one who landed nearly in front of the Doctor and I. The baby was still hatching, but you could see it's head and one of his wings." Rose remembered watching the Sapphire dragon moving to nuzzle the head of the baby before looking around at all of them and then that telepathic voice in all their heads once more. "Who is responsible for getting my baby from the Giants!" You could almost feel the roar in your head before the Doctor walked up and began speaking for everyone, something he always did.

"Doctor, would you like to tell this part of the story? I can never get it as good as you can and you and I both know this." Rose asked and he nodded as the kids turned slightly in his lap to look at him. "Well I just walked up to her and I said, Lady Dragoness, no one here took your child from the Giant King, it was these Demons who took your child. If you look at all the things here, you will even see that there is Giant things here as well as Dwarven. These creatures have a way of looking like whatever they want so that they can just take. The Dragoness looked at the Demons at that point and I could just feel the power rising up to her chest and then throat before I spoke out once more. I told her that if she killed them then she would be no better off than they had been for stealing the egg to begin with."

"I think she saw something in the Doctor because that rumble was gone and she looked at the Demons and they all fled to the trees. I wanted to ask why she had changed her mind the way she had, because nothing in what he had said would have made me stop if someone had taken one of you. But I decided that it was none of my business and I was just grateful that this was all over and that there was not going to be a war. We loaded everything up in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and was about to go in when the Dragoness stopped us and asked if she could take the Giant King the things that was taken from him so that they could talk of more important things and so the Doctor let them."

"So that means that you got to see the Dwarves!" Gavan exclaimed and both Rose and the Doctor laughed and nodded their head speaking in unison. "Yes we got to see the Dwarves, and before you

ask, yes they looked just like Gimli." Then Rose began to speak while her Doctor fell silent to listen to the end of the tale. "They lived in one of the largest mountains I think I have ever seen and when we gain entrance to see the King he was most pleased that we had brought back their treasures that he was willing to listen to what we had to say. Apparently they thought that it was the Dragons who had taken all their things and were actually shocked to head that it was in fact the Demons. But we told them that there was no need to try and hunt them down for the Dragons had seen to it that they never stole for anyone ever again. After a dinner celebration in our honor we got back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and headed off for our next grand adventure."

"And with that it is time for you two travelers to go off to bed." The Doctor said as Rose helped the Twins off his lap so that he could stand up as well. Once everyone was on their feet she watched as Lilly walked to her bed and climbed in and then Gavan did the same. Rose walked to Gavan's bed as her Doctor walked Lilly's bead and they tucked each kid up and kissed their forehead then walked to the other and kissed their forehead as well. Walking to the bedroom door Rose was last to leave as she turned off the light and turned on the little lamp and smiled as she looked at her children. "Goodnight my loves, rest well and we will see you in the morning." She said and closed the door.

Rose met the Doctor downstairs in the living room and she smiled. "Looks like we are doing a good job after all huh?" She smiled and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Yep, I keep thinking about day when we lost the T.A.R.D.I.S. down that tunnel and we met the Ood. We were talking about a normal life and me having a mortgage." Rose nodded her head. "Yea and that was when I wondered if I was the only one who had feelings for you." He kissed her head and smiled. "I loved you then too, but I was not ready to admit it. I almost did before I went down the tunnel, but I stopped myself. But Rose Tyler I am so glad that you decided to stay with me after I changed and I am so glad that Donna helped make me." He smiled and then looked over her shoulder. "Sadly Rose I need to get to Torchwood to work on a few things, but I wanted to help you get the kids in bed first." She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. "Go, I will wait up for you." She smiled and watched as he walked out the door.

Rose went to the kitchen and decided that she wanted a glass of wine after a long day at work and then coming and taking care of the kids, husband, and then helping Jackie with dinner, it was time to treat herself. Taking a bottle of wine out of the cellar and a glass she walked outside to the patio and looked out at the sky. "It feels like it has been a life time since the last time I was in that T.A.R.D.I.S." She whispered to herself as she sat down and opened the bottle of wine, filled her glass, and then took a nice long sip. She closed her eyes and let the wine slide down her throat as she savored the taste and then leaning her head back on the back of the chair she looked up at the sky and let her mind wonder to a time and a place so far from where she was now.


End file.
